


Are you?

by Spencersomega



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Rossi is reid’s Dad, approving a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: “I’ll get straight to the point, are you dating my son?”





	Are you?

“Morgan, can I speak with you in my office?” Rossi asked when he stepped up to his desk.

 

“Sure.” Derek replied, looking nervously at Reid who looked right back at him with an apologetic expression.

 

Morgan unobtrusively shook his head at him, showing him that it’s not his fault and that he’s not angry.

 

Both knew that it would have come out sooner or later, even though they both would have preferred it, if it would have come out later, there’s nothing they can change about it now. All Spencer can do is sit at his desk and pray that his father doesn’t kill his boyfriend and Morgan can just hope that everything turns out well.

 

“Have a seat, Morgan.” Rossi said as soon as he was inside the office with the door closed behind him. Derek sat down and looked at his boyfriend’s father who sat opposite of him.

 

“I’ll get straight to the point, are you dating my son?” He asked in an undefinable tone while holding eye contact.

 

“W-what? Rossi, I would never do that.” Morgan nervously answered, praying that David will believe him and just let him go. 

 

It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about Spencer or didn’t want anyone to know. He actually wanted the whole world to know. Everytime Spencer solved a case, did something cute, tripped over his own feet, wore mismatched socks, rambled about statistics or just breathed, he wanted to tell the whole world that that is his boy and the man he’ll spend the rest of his life with and possibly even marry one day.

 

If anyone else would ask him, he would proudly admit to being the one that dates Spencer. But Rossi? Rossi was different. As a fellow agent, he would tell him about it and proudly talk about how cute and awkward his boyfriend is. But Rossi as a father? There’s no way in hell that he would do that. 

 

David Rossi has a perfect shot, knows how to hide a body, enough connections and close friends in important positions who would happily help him, should someone find the body and a very close friendship with the leader of the Italian mob in Commack who also is as he found out last week, Spencer’s godfather and just as protective as Rossi.

 

“So you’re just fucking with him? Or are you taking advantage of him?” David growled with a glare on his face that would even make Aaron Hotchner flinch.

 

“No!” Morgan indignantly screamed at him.

 

“What are you doing then?” Rossi asked, starring at him.

 

“He’s my best friend and that’s it, Rossi.” Morgan said.

 

“Your best friend, huh?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So you make out with all of your best friends in a supply closet?” Rossi asked with raised eyebrows and he slumped defeated in his chair.

 

“I take that as a no.”

 

“Spencer and I have been dating for almost a year now.” Morgan told him, avoiding eye contact.

 

Rossi furiously looked him up and down, settling his glare on Morgan’s face.

 

“And what makes you think that you’re allowed to date him?” David furiously asked and Derek looked at him for a second before beginning to talk.

 

“Rossi, I understand that you’re not happy about me dating your son, but he’s an adult and capable of making his own decisions. I know that he’ll always be your little boy and I’ll never try to get between you two but Spencer and I are in a relationship. Yes, I made the first step but I didn’t force him into something, took advantage of him or manipulated him in any way. It’s consensual from both sides and I’m sorry that you had to find out about it this way and that we didn’t tell you sooner, but Spencer was afraid of how you’d react. I’ve been telling him to tell you about us for about 8 months now but he always refused to and I didn’t want to pressure him into doing it. I love him Rossi and I’m not going to leave him. I know what I got into and I’m one hundred percent into it.” Morgan said and David thoughtfully looked into the bullpen towards his son who stared right back at him, looking almost pleadingly at him.

 

“I don’t know if Spencer told you about it, but this isn’t the first time I’m hearing those things.” He said and turned to look at him again, “His last boyfriend told me the exact same things and as soon as it got hard, he left. He just left and Spencer was heartbroken and Ray and I swore that we’d never let it happen again. Keep in mind that we both know how to painfully kill someone and how to dump a body.” David threateningly looked him into the eyes.

 

“Is that your approval?” 

 

“Yes. I don’t approve one hundred percent and you’ll never be good enough for my little boy but I trust you to take care of him. Don’t disappoint me.”

 

“I won’t, David. I promise you that.” Morgan said and walked out of the office towards his desk, relief clearly on his face and Reid didn’t say anything to his boyfriend, he just looked gratefully at his father with a smile on his face.


End file.
